Árulók
by Agatha Leonard
Summary: Helyszín a Roxfort, hetedévben. A Carrow testvérek elfoglalták pozíciójukat a megfelelő posztokon, felállt az Új Rend az iskolában. Piton meg furcsa kapcsolatba keveredik az újjászerveződött Dumbledore Serege egyik tagjával. Canon hetes kötet lesz, ha egyszer befejezem, mely megpróbálja mindig más és más szereplő szemszögéből megközelíteni az eredeti könyv cselekményét.
1. Chapter 1

CÍM: Árulók  
JOGOK: Minden jog Rowlingé. Még mindig.  
KORHATÁR: 16 év  
JELLEMZŐK: Általános, sötét  
FIGYELMEZTETÉS: Durva nyelvezet  
LEÍRÁS: Alternatív hetes kötet, mely megpróbálja mindig más és más szereplő szemszögéből megközelíteni az eredeti könyv cselekményét, miközben halad előre a történet. Pl.: Piton, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, McGalagony, Voldemort, a Malfoyok, Dean Thomas… Egyelőre ennyi szereplő jut az eszembe, de biztos, hogy bővülni fog a lista. Az eleje ismerős lehet, mert prológuskén szerepel az a korábbi novellám, ami elindította a továbbiakat. Jó olvasást !:)

**Prológus**

– Nehéz felfogású, éretlen társaság! – köpte dühösen a férfi a mondatot, egyenként megnyomva minden egyes szót. Számlálatlanul rótta a köröket a szobában, lebegő talárja a földet söpörve vékony porfelhőt szabadított fel a kopott szőnyegből.

– Megint készülnek valamire. Láttam a vacsoránál, bűzlött róluk a feszültség. Csak Carrow-ék figyelmetlenségének köszönhető, hogy nem vették észre az egyértelmű jeleket. Legalább okklumnetálnának! Ostobák!

– Túl szigorú hozzájuk, Perselus – érkezett a higgadt felelet az íróasztalon túlról, s ez a nyugodt, jól ismert hang csak tovább szította Piton dühét. – Még csak gyerekek, akik kicsit forrófejűbbek az átlagnál. Nem kell ezen meglepődnie. A nehéz idők nagy tettek véghezvitelére sarkallnak mindenkit. Nem neheztelhet rájuk. Bizony nehéz időket élünk…

– _Én_ élek nehéz időket, _maga_ már nem él – válaszolta kimérten.

– Óh, valóban, igaza van, kedves Perselus… Erről az apróságról mindig elfelejtkezem.

Piton elhúzta a száját a megjegyzésre; gyűlölte, amikor a festmény felhánytorgatta a múltat.

Megállt, s konokul nézett ki az ablakon: az újhold ragyogása erőtlenül tört előre a rozettás üvegtáblán, ezüstös pászmái vékony vonalakként terültek szét az igazgatói szobában. Nem nézett a falon függő portréra, mégis szinte látta a derűs csillogást Dumbledore tekintetében.

Hónapok óta, ha tehette, kerülte a festett kék szemek fürkésző vizsgálódását, melyek még mindig ugyanazt a hatást keltették benne, mint az igazgató életében: mintha röntgensugarak pásztázták volna a bensőjét, lemeztelenítve ezzel a lelkét, kéretlenül kipuhatolva minden eltemetett érzését, amit csak magának tartogatott, s legszívesebben nem osztott volna meg senkivel. Soha.

– És minthogy már nem élek – amit mellesleg nem győzök elégszer megköszönni Önnek –, megvan az az előnyöm, hogy anélkül oszthatom a bölcsességeimet, hogy ezzel bárkinek a jólétét veszélyeztetném.

– Nos, igen, ezt a csekély feladatot meghagyta nekem – felelte fanyarul Piton.

A festmény-Dumbledore kuncogott, Piton újra róni kezdte a köröket.

– Nem értem, miért kockáztatnak? Miért nem tudják csendben meghúzni magukat, mint a legtöbb diák? Miért kell folyton ellenszegülniük és értelmetlen akciókkal veszélyeztetni a testi épségüket? Griffendélesek!

– Ne ítélje el őket! Csak a bátorságuk hajtja őket.

– Sokkal inkább az ostobaságuk – horkantott Piton. – Fogalmuk sincs, mit kockáztatok, hogy védelmezni tudjam őket Carrow-ékkal szemben. Nagyon óvatosnak kell lennem.

– Valóban, nem könnyű a helyzete…

Piton készült epésen visszavágni, amikor megérezte a talárja zsebében az egyre növekvő forróságot. Máris elővette és a tenyerére fektette az arany galleont. Ott, ahol a készítő kobold kódjának kellett volna szerepelnie, most egy időpont izzott fényesen. Beigazolódott hát a gyanúja.

– Mennem kell – jelentette ki, máris széles léptekkel szelte át a szobát.

– Perselus, köszönöm – szólt utána csendesen a portré-Dumbledore. – Senki másra nem bíztam volna a diákok védelmezését magán kívül. Megfelelőbb embert keresve sem találhattam volna erre a feladatra. Végtelenül hálás vagyok Önnek azért, amit tesz.

– Tudom – biccentett kimérten Piton.

A tölgyajtó halk kattanással zárult mögötte.

**~ ~ Á ~ ~**

A talárja zsebébe süllyesztette a pálcáját és a galleonját, s közben elismeréssel adózott Hermione Grangernek, amiért annak idején kieszelte ezt a remek megoldást a DS-tagok egymás közötti észrevétlen üzenetváltására. Neki meg nem volt más feladata, csak le kellett másolnia a sajátját és eljuttatnia a szövetségesének.

Az időpont, amit az imént elküldött, tíz perccel későbbre szólt, sietnie kellett, így máris kidugta a lábát a meleg takaró alól. Milyen jó ötlet volt, hogy előrelátóan talárban feküdt le, s most biztosan nem zavarta fel szobatársait az öltözködése keltette apró zajokkal.

Átvágott a kör alakú helyiségen, meztelen lábszára megborzongott a szoba hűvös levegőjétől, mégis elégedetten mosolyodott el. Ezt máskor is megteszi, egész kellemes az azúrkék, puha szőnyeg selymes érintése a mezítelen talpán.

Akadálytalanul jutott le a klubhelyiségbe, a kandallóban már csak néhány zsarátnok égett éppen csak annyi fénnyel bevonva a helyet, hogy eltaláljon a kijáratig. Hangtalanul csukta be maga mögött a torony bejáratát.

Felhúzta cipőjét, majd lassan indult el a félhomályos folyosón. Tudta, hogy éjjelente halálfalók járőröznek a Roxfortban – mégsem riadt meg a késői kóborlástól. Nem csodálatra méltó bátorság hajtotta, ő csak erősen bízott a szerencséjében.

_Nincs lehetetlen, csak nagyon akarni kell! Fő a pozitív gondolkodás! Sikerülni fog! _– mindig ezt hallotta a szüleitől.

Lába rutinosan vezette a rejtett folyosóra, már számtalanszor bejárta ezt az utat ebben a tanévben. A találkahelyet ő javasolta, s professzora nem talált benne kivetnivalót. Egy ugrásra volt a toronyhoz, így könnyen újra a klubhelyiség biztonságában lehetett, ha veszélyesen közel kerülnek a lelepleződéshez.

Ebben is egyetértettek és könnyedén meggyeztek, mint ahogy sok minden másban az elmúlt évek során, ha bájitalokról volt szó. Nem mardekáros diákként meglepő tény lehetett jól kijönni Pitonnal, ezzel tisztában volt. Élesen emlékezett az első tanévére, már a legelső hónapban történt, akkor esett meg ez a fordulópont. A professzor egy egyszerű erősítő főzetet készíttetett a csoporttal. Az óra végén Piton az üstje fölé hajolt, ő meglóduló szívdobogással várta a véleményét. Lesz, ami lesz, bizakodón hitt a szerencséjében.

_– Mentalevél nem volt a tankönyvi receptben, kisasszony – jelentette ki a professzor._

– Nem – ismerte el halkan.

– Akkor halljam, mi késztette erre a pimasz nemtörődömségre, amivel a tantervben szereplő előírásokat semmibe veszi?

– Édesanyám mindig így készítette – vonta meg a vállát egyszerűen.

Piton professzor csak mereven méregette, s ő már készítette fel magát a súlyos pontlevonásra.

– Bár az eredeti tankönyvi recept ezt nem jelzi, a mentalevél egyes esetekben valóban csökkenti a bájital mellékhatásaként fellépő kellemetlen izomrángásokat. Igaz, kisasszony? – A professzor vontatottan beszélt, fekete szeme továbbra is kifürkészhetetlen maradt felhúzott szemöldöke alatt, s válaszra várva állt az asztala mellett.

– Igen, és emellett olyan fátyolszerű színe lesz tőle a bájitalnak, mint az aranyló napfényben fürdő, zsendülő tavaszi búzamezőnek – tette hozzá a magyarázatot, amit édesanyjától hallott.

Ha erősen összpontosít erre az emlékére, akkor biztosra veszi, hogy ekkor látta először a professzor szája szélét felfelé rándulni azon alkalmakkor, amikor bájitalokról beszéltek. Ma már meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy ez volt az első mosoly, amit Pitontól kapott. S ez az emlék olyan élesen élt az elméjében, hogy világosan sejtette, nem fog tovaúszni az elsuhanó évek szürke tengerében sem.

Igen, innentől számítva kedvelte Perselus Pitont.

**~ ~ Á ~ ~**

Piton határozott léptekkel hagyta maga mögött a kastélyt átszelő folyosók sorát. Nem óvatoskodott, nem nyugtalankodott. Arra az esetre, ha összefutna a még vele szemben is gyanakvó Carrow testvérekkel, volt kézenfekvő magyarázat a tarsolyában. Kiábrándítóan könnyű volt megvezetnie őket, emiatt korántsem aggódott. Csak a lányért.

Lehet, hogy Amycus és Alecto nem volt a körmönfont észjárás mintapéldája, de éppen ezért voltak kiszámíthatatlanok és veszélyesek. Különösebb latolgatás nélkül készek voltak bárki torkának nekiesni, akiről úgy vélték, hogy veszélyezteti a frissen szerezett hatalmi pozíciójukat – legyen az diák, tanár, vagy éppen az Új Rend igazgatója.

_Mint az acsarkodó, megkötött kutyák._ Piton mélyen megvetette őket.

A testvérpár kereste a lehetőségeket, melyekkel befolyásukat megszilárdíthatták, s nem riadtak vissza semmilyen alantas, gusztustalan eszköztől. Elsődleges szándékuk a rettegés fenntartása volt az iskolában, és nem válogattak az eszközökben, amelyekkel célba érhettek: óráikon rendszeressé vált a durva erőszak, nemegyszer kínzás. Piton megpróbálta szorosan fogni a gyeplőt, anélkül, hogy rávetült volna az árulás akár leghalványabb árnyéka is. Vékony kötélen egyensúlyozott.

A diákok többsége meghúzta magát az új rendszerben, s nem mutatta az ellenállás morzsányi szándékát sem. Kivéve egy maroknyi csoportot.

Eleinte apróbb csínytevésekkel indult a tevékenységük, néhány halálfaló ellenes felirat, ami az éj leple alatt került a Nagyterem falára, aztán szétszórt pergamenfecnik a bejárati csarnokban, melyek ellenállásra biztatták a diákokat. Végül gyorsan elharapózott a nyílt engedetlenségük, Alecto és Amycus óráin rendszeressé vált a szájalás és az utasításmegtagadás. Nem kellett a testvérpárnak észlénynek lennie ahhoz, hogy összerakhassák a részleteket, s nem is haboztak busásan megtorolni minden addigi vélt vagy valós ellenszegülést. Longbottom mostanság több Cruciátust kapott, mint reggelit.

_Ostoba griffendélesek! Legalább ésszel csinálnák! Mint ez a lány._

Piton befordult az utolsó sarkon, ez a folyosó is kihalt volt, a csöndet nem törte meg csak az a néhány örökfáklya sercegő pattogása, melyek narancssárga lánggal égve vonták be fényükkel az évszázados kőfalakat. A folyosó távoli végén volt a rejtett átjáró, tökéletes hely a találkáikhoz. A lány választotta a helyet, s ez remek elgondolás volt.

Kedvelte ezt a lányt. Na, nem azért, mert szerette volna kedvelni, ha rajta múlott volna, akkor ugyanúgy semmibe tudja venni, mint minden más diákját a tanári pályafutása alatt. De ez nem rajta múlott. Sajnos.

Egy kezén meg tudja számolni, hogy professzori kinevezése óta hány olyan tanulóval találkozott, akik kiemelkedő sikereket értek el a keze alatt. A legtöbb ilyen diákja felejthető volt: karót nyelt grangerök – azóta nevezi így őket, amióta ismeri a bosszantó griffendélest – , akik kínos precízséggel követték a tankönyvi recepteket, figyeltek az előadásokon, lelkes kutatómunkát végeztek és mindig maximálisan felkészülve álltak elé a bájitaltanórákon. De ez a lány másmilyen volt, s ez hamar kiderült.

Már az első alkalommal feltűnt a tehetsége, amikor először tette be a lábát a pinceterembe. A mozdulatain, ahogy a bájital alapanyagokat szelte, elsőre látszott a hozzáértése. Volt benne gyakorlata, ebben Piton nem kételkedett, lerítt róla, hogy nem először csinálja – mégsem ez keltette fel a kitüntető érdeklődését.

Volt a mozdulataiban valami könnyedség, valami megfoghatatlan gyakorlatiasság, amit Piton még csak olyan bájitalfőzőkön látott, akik szívből szerették a tudomány ezen ágát. A tankönyvi recept csak mellékes irányadó volt a lánynak, a megérzései vezérelték, ösztönből csinálta, amit csinált.

_Igen, az első pillanatban lenyűgözött._

Először megpróbálta semmibe venni, aztán gúnyolódott vele, de ebben a lányban megvolt az a bosszantó tulajdonság, hogy könnyedén leperegtek róla a távolságtartó próbálkozásai. Évekig figyelte, és fokozatosan kedvelte meg a lányt, s amikor ráébredt erre, maga is legalább annyira meglepődött ezen a szokatlan érzésen, mint a lány. Ó, igen, a lány pontosan tudta, hogy kedveli őt, ehhez Piton nem fűzött kétséget. Hogy honnan tudhatta meg? Talán azok az átható kék szemei, amikkel a világot vizsgálta, ugyanúgy átláttak az ő tökélyre fejlesztett páncélján, mint a valaha volt legdicsőbb igazgatóé.

Évekig csak sejtette, hogy a lány jobban érti őt, mint azt szeretné, vagy akár valakinek engedné, aztán szeptemberben szertefoszlottak a kétségei. Egyik este egy iskolai bagoly üzenetet hozott: egy egyszerű arany galleon gurult ki az asztalára egy gyűrött, de gondosan összehajtott újságlap közül. Piton elcsodálkozott az érmén, de a lapot ismerte, ez volt a varázsvilágban az egyetlen olyan hírmondó, ami arra biztatta a mágusokat, hogy támogassák a Kiválasztottat bármerre jár. Pottert.

Csak egy szó állt jól ismert kézírással a lap alján: _Segítsen!_

A lány tudta, melyik oldalon áll.

Piton akadálytalanul eljutott a folyosó végére, félrehajtotta a falikárpitot, ami a sorzáró, rozzant lovagi páncél mellett állt, s meghúzta magát az átjáró félhomályában. Várt.

**~ ~ Á ~ ~**

A lány még egyszer, utoljára körülnézett, mielőtt belépett az átjáróba – teljesen feleslegesen, a madár sem járt erre. Szerencséje volt. Elmosolyodott.

Még nem szokta meg a szeme a félhomályt, amikor megmozdult a sarokban a fekete alak. A professzor elmaradhatatlan éjsötét köpenyét viselte, mely szigorú megjelenést kölcsönzött neki. S ha hozzávesszük még a szúrós fekete szemeket, melyek pillantása valóságos késdöfésként tudott villanni a rendbontókra – akkor cseppet sem csodálkozott azon, hogy diáktársai rettegve gondoltak jelenlegi igazgatójukra.

– Halljam, mire készülnek megint?

– El akarják lopni Griffendél Godrik kardját az Ön szobájából. – Nem teketóriázott, kibökte az igazságot, sietniük kellett. Ugyanolyan halkan beszélt, mint a professzor.

Piton meglepetten vonta fel a szemöldökét, nem válaszolt azonnal.

_Hát persze, a kardot!_

Tudott Dumbledore végrendeletéről, Pius Thicknesse még a nyáron megszerezte a másolatát a Nagyúrnak, rögtön azután, hogy a minisztériumban felbontották. Akkoriban nemcsak az aktakukacoknak és Scrimgeournek okozott fejtörést Dumbledore végakarata, ugyanúgy ügyködtek a halálfalók is a megoldásán – a Nagyúr legnagyobb bosszúságára eredménytelenül.

A Sötét Nagyúr még őt is kihallgatta, s Piton őszintén vallhatta, hogy fogalma sincs, minek szándékozott a bogaras vén bolond Potterre, Weasleyre és Grangerre hagyni egy cikeszt, egy önoltót, egy ócska könyvet és Griffendél Godrik kardját. Őszintén vallhatta – mert tényleg nem tudta.

_Minek nekik a kard? Talán el akarják juttatni annak, akinek az igazgató szánta?_

Piton gondosan mérlegelte a következő kérdést, mielőtt feltette. Ha a Nagyúr esetleg legilimenciával vizsgálja majd ezt az emlékét, akkor nem mindegy, hogy mi hangzik el. Márpedig a Nagyúr ezen az emléken nem fog finnyásan átsiklani, ebben biztos volt. Muszáj kérdeznie.

– Tudják, hol van Potter?

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét a lány, s látta, ahogy a professzor szeme megkönnyebbülten megvillan. – Fogalmuk sincs róla. Nem állnak kapcsolatban vele.

– Akkor mi a szándékul a karddal?

– Egyelőre semmi. Elrejtik a Szükség Szobájában, s ha hírt hallanak Harryről, akkor valahogy eljuttatják neki. Szerintük nyomós okkal szánta Dumbledore professzor úr Harrynek. Szüksége lehet rá.

_És leginkább szeretnének valamivel borsot törni a maga orra alá, igazgató úr_ – tette hozzá magában a lány.

Elhallgatott, és türelmesen várta, hogy a professzor is arra a következtetésre jusson, amit ő maga már akkor megalkotott, amikor először meghallotta a DS legújabb akciótervét. Ha véghezviszik ezt a tervet – márpedig sikeresen véghez tudják vinni, mert a terv jó –, akkor az beláthatatlan következményeket vonna maga után. Az iskolát pillanatokon belül ellepnék a halálfalók, akik válogatás nélkül sanyargatnák a diákokat, felrúgva ezzel a törékeny biztonságot, amit az igazgató nagy erőfeszítések árán képes csak fenntartani.

Nem habozott azonnal elmondani ezt a véleményét a DS-ben sem – persze Pitont kihagyta az érveléséből –, meghallgatták, fontolóra vették az álláspontját, de mivel az áldásos demokrácia uralkodik közöttük, így rövidtávon le is szavazták. Nem hibáztatta őket ezért, forrófejű griffendélesek.

– Mikorra tervezik? – kérdezte Piton.

– Holnap estére.

Piton végigfuttatta agyában a lehetőségeit, és hidegfejjel döntött:

– Megakadályozom a próbálkozást, mielőtt elszabadulna a pokol.

– Köszönöm – mosolyodott el hálásan a lány. – Az érmén értesíteni fogom az akció időpontjáról.

Piton válaszképpen csak kimérten biccentett.

– Most menjen, mielőtt bajt hoz a fejére. És kisasszony – szólt éppen a falikárpit mellől óvatosan kikémlelő lány után –, vigyázzon magára!

A lány búcsúképpen villantott egy széles mosolyt. Piton addig követte a távolodó alakját a tekintetével, amíg el nem tűnt a klubhelyiség bejáratában.

**I. fejezet**

**_DS tervez, Piton végez_**

Hátát a falnak vetve várakozott. A kő metsző hidege átfurakodott vastag talárján, és a csontjáig hatolt. A tagjai remegtek, bőrét ellepte a hűvös verejték, de ereit perzselő lávaként feszítette az adrenalin. Szíve a torkában dobogott, felduzzadt alsó ajka úgy lüktetett, hogy muszáj volt nyelvével újra és újra végigtapogatnia a friss sebet. Ma délelőtt SVO órán Crak alattomos átka váratlanul, hátulról érte. Mielőtt elvesztette az eszméletét, még érezte, ahogy előrezuhantában a pad széle szétcsapja a száját, aztán jött a megváltó sötétség.

A düh remegése feltartóztathatatlanul robogott át bensőjén, elszántabban markolta meg a pálcáját. A fa sima nyelének bizsergető mágiája kissé lecsendesítette.

_Nyugalom, használni foglak._ Neville eltökélten húzta ki magát.

Minden oka megvolt arra, hogy megnyugtassa magát, s ez kívánatosabb volt most, mint valaha. Az sötét ablakmélyedés, melyben várakoztak, elég távol volt az igazgatói szobától ahhoz, hogy biztonságban legyenek Piton tekintetétől, amikor felbukkan a kőszörny mögül, de elég közel ahhoz, hogy pillanatokon belül elérhessék, midőn gyűlölt igazgatójuk látótávolságon kívül ér. A terv ez volt: megvárják, míg Piton eltűnik a folyosón, hogy megtegye mindennapos esti körútját, aztán ők belopóznak az igazgatói irodába, és magukhoz veszik a kardot.

_Egyszerű, de nagyszerű elképzelés._ Épp ezért bíztak a sikerében.

Először felvetődött ugyan, hogy egy elterelő hadművelettel csalogassák ki az igazgatót a szobából. Csinálnak valamiféle felfordulást figyelemelterelésül, aztán amíg a professzor a rendbontással van elfoglalva, addig ők észrevétlen megszerzik a kardot. A Weasley ikrek-féle terv ötlete Ginnytől származott, s már az első körben leszavazták. Luna figyelmeztette őket, hogy Piton professzor nem olyan ütődött, mint Umbridge, két pillanat alatt átlátna rajtuk. És milyen igaza volt! Helyette ezzel az egészen egyszerű tervvel hozakodott elő, melynek kivitelezéséhez nem kellettek sokan, elég volt megmaradt, maroknyi csapatuk, nem volt szükség Weasley-termékekre, robbanóbombákra, tűzijátékokra, melyeket rejtegetni kellett és melyek használatakor azonnal felkeltették volna a Roxfort folyosóin cirkáló halálfalók figyelmét.

_Nem kellett hozzá más, csak ész, szenvedély és bátorság. _

Neville megnyalta égő alsó ajkát, és biztatóan Ginnyre mosolygott. A lány arca félig árnyékba burkolózott a lovagi páncél takarásában, ahol meghúzták magukat. Pálcája már a kezében feszült, fényes felületén meg-megcsillant a lobogó fáklyák fénye, melegbarna szeme szenvedélyesen ragyogott. A lány halványan viszonozta Neville mosolyát. Mögötte Luna egyenletesen szuszogott a nyakába, lehelete egy pillanatra megborzongatta Neville-t. Felé fordult.

– Biztos, hogy rendben lesz a jelszó? – suttogta a szőke lány fülébe.

Luna viszonozta a pillantását, kék, kissé dülledt szemei álmatagon pásztázták arcát. Válaszképpen bólintott.

**~ ~ Á ~ ~**

– Perselus, kérem, vegye le a biztonsági bűbájokat a kard tárolójáról.

Piton nem kérdezett, átvágott a helyiségen, s a falon függő üvegtárolóra szegezte pálcáját. Néhány intés, s Griffendél Godrik kardja máris védtelenül várta a ma esti látogatóit.

A portré-Dumbledore elégedetten elmosolyodott.

– Köszönöm.

Piton csak röviden biccentett. Gyűlölte ezt a kiszolgáltatottságot, hogy kénytelen volt egy festmény utasításait követni, ráadásul anélkül, hogy fogalma lett volna az indokokról. Viszont vonakodva ugyan, de el kellett ismernie magának, hogy Dumbledore lenyomata még így, festett formájában is hatalmas segítségére volt.

_Nehéz lesz majd megválni tőle._

– Elégedett? – morogta.

– Tökéletesen. – A kék szemek biztatóan hunyorogtak rá, ahogy becsukta a tölgyfaajtót.

Kényelmes léptekkel hagyta maga mögött a csigalépcső fordulóit, a kőszörny készségesen csusszant odébb előle, s ő kiléphetett a hetedik emelet széles folyosójára. Ugyanazzal a higgadt tekintettel pásztázta át a területet, mint tette azt számtalan estén, amikor mindennapi ellenőrző sétájára indult a Roxfort folyosóin. Ma nem látott semmi szokatlant. Határozott léptekkel indult útjára, fekete köpenye vészjóslón örvénylett körülötte.

Hannah Abbott volt az első, akivel összefutott. A lány egy merőleges folyosóról bukkant éppen elé.

– Jó estét, igazgató úr! – köszönt oda tétován, ahogy elhaladt előtte.

Piton megtorpant, és végigmérte. A hugrabugos lány igazított egyet vállára vetett táskáján, összehúzta magán talárját és megszaporázta lépteit. Piton követte tekintetével, amíg a fordulóba nem ért.

_Ha visszanéz, mielőtt befordul, akkor ő egy őrszem. Az első. Egy, kettő, három…_ Piton magában számlálta a múló másodperceket.

Hannah Abbott visszafordult, tekintetük egy szívdobbanásnyi időre találkozott, aztán a lány eltűnt. Piton pár pillanat múlva érezte a zsebében felizzani az arany galleont. Elégedetten indult tovább. Már kapiskálta a tervet.

**~ ~ Á ~ ~**

Neville rápillantott a tenyerén fekvő, felragyogó pénzérmére.

– Indulhatunk.

Nekilódultak mindhárman, fedezékről fedezékre osontak, míg végül elérték a bejáratot. Lépteik gyorsak voltak és összerendezettek. A bejárattal szemközt újra megbújtak egy falikárpit mögött, míg Luna kivált a csapatból, s elsuttogta a jelszót az igazgatói szobát őrző kőszörnynek. A szobor halkan csusszant odébb, s ők néhány pillanattal később már a csigalépcsőn osonhattak fölfelé.

– Luna, mi volt a jelszó? – tudakolta Ginny, mikor egy szusszanásnyi időre megálltak a tölgyfaajtó előtt.

– Nem hinnéd el, ha elmondanám.

Ginny kíváncsian végigmérte barátnőjét, majd vállat vont. Nem ez volt a legmegfelelőbb helyzet a kérdezősködésre. Fontosabb feladatuk volt. Az ajtó Neville első próbálkozására nyílott, ők lélegzet-visszafojtva vártak néhány másodpercet, mielőtt beléptek. Úgy tűnt, az igazgatói szobát nem védi semmilyen bűbáj, nem szólalt meg riasztó. Mindhármukból megkönnyebbült sóhaj szakadt fel.

Ginny volt az első, aki bemerészkedett. Néhány pillanatig csak meglepetten forgolódott a helyiség kopott szőnyegén, szinte teljesen megfeledkezve jövetele okáról. Ámulatba ejtette a hirtelen felismerés, hogy a szoba pont olyan, amilyenre elsős korából emlékezett: az asztalon ugyanúgy felhalmozott könyvek és szétszórt pergamenek, a fal melletti üveges vitrinek ismeretlen és misztikus tárgyainak zsúfoltsága, a portrék a falon. Minden! Egy pillanatra átfutott az elméjén az a képtelen gondolat, hogy Dumbledore mindjárt felbukkan az egyik ajtó mögül, és kedélyesen, megnyugtatón rámosolyog – pont úgy, ahogyan tette azt az egyetlen négyszemközti beszélgetésükkor. A Titkok Kamrájában történtek után.

– Mi az? Mit látsz? – Neville hangja aggodalmasan csendült mögötte.

Ginny megrázta a fejét.

– Semmit. – Igyekezett megnyugtatni társait.

– Oké, hol lehet a kard?

Luna gondosan becsukta az ajtót, Neville Ginny mellé lépett, és tétován nézelődött szerteszét a helyiségben. Egyszerre fedezték fel tekintetükkel a portrék között megbúvó üvegtárolót.

**~ ~ Á ~ ~**

Leért a hatodik emeletre, és befordult az első sarkon. A rejtett mágia halvány remegése szinte azonnal mellbe vágta kiélezett érzékeit. Nyugodt léptekkel haladt el az üres falmélyedés mellett, amelyben a kiábrándító bűbájjal rejtett diákot sejtette. Összefonta karjait a mellkasán, és gondolatban feltérképezte a lehetséges tanulókat, akik képesek lehettek az összetett bűbáj végrehajtására.

Mielőtt elindult, előrelátóan áttanulmányozta a pergamenen szereplő neveket. A DS-tagok saját kezű aláírásai szinte várták őt az igazgatói szoba íróasztalának egyik fiókjában. Gondolatban most átfutott a neveken: kihúzta a mugliszületésűeket és azokat, akik – bár megtehették volna a vérminőségük miatt – mégsem tértek vissza szeptemberben a Roxfortba, aztán kihúzta azokat, akik siralmas képességüknek köszönhetően képtelenek lennének egy olyan RAVASZ-szintű bűbáj végrehajtására, mint a kiábrándító bűbáj. Egy név maradt a listáján.

_Terence Boot rejtőzhet a falmélyedésben. _

A márványlépcső felé vette az irányt, s érezte, hogy az érme ismét felizzik a zsebében.

_A behatolók megkapták hát a második, megnyugtató jelzésüket._

Piton úgy vélte, még körülbelül tíz perccel számolhatnak. Ha nem vette volna le a biztonsági bűbájokat a tárolóról, akkor túl korán érkezik vissza, veszélyeztetve ezzel a szövetségesét. A lányt. Dumbledore-nak megint igaza volt, meg kell adnia nekik a lehetőséget, az érzetet, azt az illúziót, hogy a tervük majdnem sikerült. Ha nem így lenne, akkor az árulás árnyéka vetődne egyikőjükre. Esetleg a lányra. Lassan vissza kell térnie. Sürgősen ki kell ötölnie valamit, amivel elaltathatja a gyanújukat.

Finnigan személye úgy érkezett a tervébe, mint egy megváltás. A szőke bugris az ötödik emelten szöszmötölt a márványlépcső aljában. Úgy tett, mintha szétszórta volna a könyveit, s lázasan igyekezne azokat újra a táskájába gyömöszölni. Tekintete idegesen villant körbe-körbe, ahogy a felbukkanását várta. Piton gúnyosan húzta el a száját. Ilyen csapnivaló színészi teljesítményt már régen látott diáktól, pedig megért már egyet s mást a professzori kinevezése óta. Főleg Pottertől.

Bizony, Pottertől, attól a fiútól, akinek már az apja is mestere volt a tenyérbemászásnak, képmutatásnak és a rátartiságnak az egész fennhéjázó bagázsával együtt. Olyan büszkén és felfuvalkodottan járták a Roxfort folyosóit, mintha kizárólagosan az ő birodalmuk lenne, és mintha bizony a többi diák csak azért tisztelné meg jelenlétével az iskolát, hogy az ő nagyságukat és hírnevüket politúrozzák. A sok megátalkodott tanuló meg, aki nem látott tovább az orránál, valósággal ajnározta őket. Meggyőződésük volt talán, hogy a négyesfogat minden egyes szava, minden mozdulata arany galleont ér. Kezüket-lábukat törték a nagy igyekezetben, ahogy a kegyeiket keresték, a népszerűségük nem ismert határt, csak a jó ízlés kapuit döngette. Az a néhány diák pedig, aki nem kért a társaságukból, az meg kirekesztetté vált mindennemű roxforti körből, mi több, később egyenesen a céltáblájává vált a mindennapos gúnyolódásuknak és alpári viselkedésüknek. Főleg egy olyan csendes, furcsa diák, aki nem tétovázott soha kimutatni, hogy mennyire átlát rajtuk és mennyire megveti őket. Mélységesen.

De fordult a kocka. Most már ő az, aki felülkerekedhet a semmirekellőkön. Piton gyűlölt tanítani, de szerette a hatalmat, ami a professzorsággal járt. Szerette megfizetni a tartozását. Bárkinek.

Szinte mennyei örömöt okozott neki lassú lépteivel az áldozatához sétálnia. Finnigan meghallhatta közeledését, s valószínűleg minden tehetségét latba kellett vetnie, hogy ne nézze őt rémült tekintettel, ahogy közeleg.

Piton vérfagyasztó voltának teljes tudatában állt meg fölötte.

– Finnigan, áruld el, mit csinálsz itt ezen a meglehetősen kései órán?

A griffendéles összerezzent a hangjára, rákapta tekintetét, nyelt egy nagyot.

– Én… csak a táska… a könyveim… – hebegte.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, nem mozdult, sötét pillantása majdnem átdöfte a fiút. Finnigan begyömöszölt még egy utolsó könyvet a táskájába, majd bizonytalanul felegyenesedett, és megpróbálta állni a tekintetét. Nem ment neki.

– Igazgató úr, én csak össze akartam szedni a szétszóródott könyveim.  
Piton gúnyosan elhúzta a száját.

– Nocsak. És ha szabad kérdeznem, merre jártál a takarodó előtt negyedórával a tankönyveid társaságában?

Finnigan egyik lábáról a másikra állt. Tanácstalanul pislogott szerteszét.

– A könyvtárban voltam, uram. Tanultam – hazudta.

Piton szinte sajnálta, hogy ilyen hamar véget kell vetnie a bájcsevejnek, s titkon abban reménykedett, hogy elég időt adott már a behatolóknak az akcióra.

– Úgy? – Mélyen, elégedetten sóhajtott. – Akkor bizonyára meg tudod mondani, hányadik emeleten található a roxforti könyvtár, Finnigan?

A fiú szeme lázasan forgott, szinte hallható volt, ahogy kattogtak a fogaskerekek az apró agyában azon igyekezetében, hogy meg tudjon felelni a kérdésre. Finnigan úgy kerülte a könyvtárat az elmúlt években, mint hipochonder a járványkórházat. Piton várt még pár pillanatot, kiélvezve fellépésének minden hatását, mielőtt lecsapott. Tett egy lépést, megszüntetve kettejük között a távolságot. Testmagasságukban nem volt jelentős eltérés, mégis fenyegetően magasodott a rémült, tanácstalan griffendéles fölé.

– Megmondom én, hogy mit keresel itt – szólalt meg vészjósló hangon. – Valamit megint terveztek, ugye? Te és a barátaid a seregből!

Azzal választ sem várva megfordult, és széles léptekkel indult vissza az igazgatói szoba felé. A talárja vitorla módjára dagadt, ahogy haladt.

**~ ~ Á ~ ~**

Seamus figyelmeztetése akkor érte őket, amikor megszerezték a kardot. Nem volt idő a teketóriázásra: a toronyszobának csak egy kijárata volt, s ott kellett elhagyniuk, ahol jöttek. Gondolkodás nélkül száguldottak lefelé a csigalépcső éles kanyarjaiban. Neville hallotta maga mögött a lányok lábainak dübörgését, ziháló légvételük kapkodó zaját, erősebben markolta meg Griffendél Godrik kardját, s úgy szorította, mintha az élete múlott volna rajta – talán nem is tévedett sokat.

Az utált igazgatójuk úgy állt a lépcső utolsó fokán, mint egy árnyék, rezdüléstelenül, fenyegetőn.

Neville ereiben egy szívdobbanásnyi idő alatt fagyott jéggé a vér, szilánkjai felsebezték agyát, kioltva minden józan megfontolást az elméjéből. Meg sem állt, a futás lendületével rontott rá a gyűlölt alakra.

– Maga gyilkos áruló! – üvöltötte indulatból, s pálcája már lendült is Piton felé.

Érezte, ahogy fegyvere megremeg a kezében, varázslata ereje felfelé lendítette pálcáját, a rontás hője megperzselte elfehéredett ujjait, a következő pillanatban a levegőbe emelkedett, aztán éles fájdalom nyilallt a hátába, ahogy a kőlépcső durva élei a húsába vágódtak. Elakadt a lélegzete a nagy erejű becsapódástól. Kétségbeesve, fulladozva kapkodott levegő után.

– Ne merészelj még egyszer pálcát emelni rám, Longbottom!

Még felfogta, ahogy a fenyegető alak fölé magasodik, még látta a fekete tekintetet mérhetetlen dühtől izzani, majd – ma már másodszorra – minden jótékony sötétségbe borult körülötte.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. fejezet**

**Bűnösök közt cinkos, aki hallgat**

Vad szél rázta az ablaktáblákat, beszökött az évezredes fa résein, körbejárta a szobát, meg-meglobbantva a kandallóban hamvadó hasábok lángját. Az íróasztal vastag, méretes gyertyáinak lángja ki-kihunyt a huzatban, teret engedve ezzel az október esti sötétségnek.

Egy pálcaintés, s a lángnyelvek máris állták a szél támadását, sárgás fényük rendületlenül ömlött végig a katonás sorba rendezett pergamenhalmokon. Elvett egy újabb házi dolgozatot a másodéves köteg tetejéről, piros tintába mártotta pennáját.

_Név: Keila McKanzie – Évfolyam: másodév – Tantárgy: átváltoztatástan – Ház: Hugrabug – Vérminőség: félvér_ – Magában olvasta az információkat. Az 52-es oktatásügyi rendelet szerint ez volt a hivatalos fejléc minden dolgozaton, mióta Piton betette a lábát az igazgatói szobába.

_Szégyen és gyalázat! Dumbledore bizonyosan forog a sírjában, hogy mivé lett a hőn szeretett iskolája…_

McGalagony professzor visszatette pennáját a tintába, két kezébe vette a pergament, s anélkül, hogy olvasta volna, összességében futotta át szemével a szöveget.

_A betűk kissé balra dőlnek, hézagosak, tétovák. A sorok lejtenek, köztük a távolság egyenetlen. _A negyvenévnyi tanári tapasztalata azt súgta, hogy ez a lány mérhetetlenül retteg és szorong.

_És még csak tizenkét éves!_

Letette a pergament, kisebb keresgélés után az ötödéves oszlopból kiemelt egy másik dolgozatot.

_Név: Caleb McKenzie – Évfolyan: ötödév – Tantárgy: átváltoztatástan – Ház: Hugrabug – Vérminőség: félvér_

McGalagony leeresztette a pergament, összepréselte száját, és a kandalló pattogó lánggal égő fahasábjaira meredt. Emlékezett erre a családra a nyárról: a roxforti Nyilvántartó Nagykönyv szerint az apa őrvarázsló a minisztériumban, az anya háztartásbeli, mugliszületésű. Két félvér gyermek: Keila és Caleb. A levelet London egyik kizárólagosan varázslók lakta környékére kellett címeznie. Azt a levelet, amelyben felszólította őket, hogy büntetőjogi felelősségük tudatában az új, 50-es számú oktatásügyi rendelet szerint kötelesek gyermekeiket szeptember 1-én a Roxfort Expressznél megjelentetni. Ez volt a hivatalos értesítés, amelyet minden olyan családnak kénytelen volt kiküldeni, ahol iskoláskorú gyermeket neveltek. A kötelezettség alól nem volt kibúvó. Meg kellett keresnie ezzel a felszólítással azokat a családokat is, akiknek gyermekeik eddig külföldön, másik varázslóiskolában tanultak, azokat, akik gyermekei oktatását otthon, a szülők végezték, éppúgy az aranyvérű magántanulókat és természetesen a mugliszületésű diákokat is.

Július végén kapta az értesítést az Iskolai Felügyelő Bizottságtól, melyben az első tanári megbeszélés időpontja mellett közölték vele az új igazgató személyét valamint néhány jogszabályváltozást, melyeket a minisztérium újonnan létrehozott, Mugliivadék-ellenőrző Bizotsága eszközölt, s amelyek a roxforti diákokat ugyanúgy érintették, mint a varázslótársadalom bármely tagját.

_Dolores Umbridge és Perselus Piton szövetségben egy célért. Szép kis társaság!_

Az új igazgató egyedül érkezett az első tanári megbeszélésre, nem követte a halálfaló sleppje, azok csak később tették tiszteletüket az iskolában, az értekezlet mégis feszült légkörben zajlott. Ők, a Roxfort tanárai megrökönyödve, néma csendben hallgatták az iskola új vezetőjét, Perselus Pitont, aki még csak nem is szabadkozott, nem is tagadta, hogy megölte volt igazgatójukat. Még arra sem méltatta őket, hogy kitaláljon valami mesét, mi több, egy szóval sem érintette az egy hónappal azelőtti fenyegető eseményeket, csak tömören vázolta a tényt: ezentúl minden angliai varázslógyermeknek kötelező a Roxfortba járnia, legyen bárki fia-borja, bármilyen vérminőségű.

Mindenkinek egyértelmű volt a rendelet mögöttes szándéka: a halálfalók az ellenőrzésük alatt akarják tartani a családokat a gyermekeiken keresztül. Július utolsó hetében a miniszterelnökük, Scrimegour sajnálatos seprűbalesetet szenvedett, melynek során életét vesztette – mármint a Reggeli Próféta híradásai szerint. Helyét Pius Thicknesse vehette át, s azoknak, akik tovább láttak az orruknál, felettébb feltűnő volt a váltás, s a meglehetősen homályos részletekből világosan összerakhatták, hogy a halálfalók átvették a minisztériumban az irányítást. Ezt bizonyították az új, mugliellenes rendeletek, a kentaurok, koboldok és házimanók ki tudja, hányadrendbe sorolása – így nem volt nehéz megítélniük: a halálfalók a Roxfortban is megvetették a lábukat, intézményük ezentúl egyfajta börtönként funkcionál majd. Nem hördültek fel, nem ellenkeztek, a döbbenet és a rémület a torkukra fagyasztott minden tiltakozást. Csak Charity Burbage, a mugliismeret-tanár volt olyan merész, felpattant székéből és szenvedélyesen, indulattól süvítő hangon adta tudtára az új igazgatónak a véleményét a változtatásról.

_– Figyelmeztetem, Miss Burbage, ezekkel a nézetekkel és hangnemmel csak bajt hoz a fejére – közölte a mugliismeret-tanárral Piton vérfagyasztó higgadtsággal. – Jobban teszi, ha ezentúl meghúzza magát, és odafigyel arra, hogy kinek a tudtára adja a mugliimádatát._

Mindannyian kihallhatták szavaiból a mögöttes tartalmat: Perselus Piton a jelenlétükben egyszerűen megfenyegette az egyik tanártársukat, s nem lehetett kétségük afelől, hogy rájuk ugyanez a sors vár, ha nem tartják a szájukat és teszik csendben a dolgukat. Csak Charity hagyta figyelmen kívül a figyelmeztetést. A gyűlés után félrevonta őt, és suttogva elmondta a frissen támadt ötletét: megpróbálja felhívni a varázslócsaládok figyelmét a Roxfort keltette veszélyre, még mielőtt késő lenne. Megkísérel az egyik ismerőse segítségével – aki tördelő a Reggeli Prófétánál – átjuttatni egy cikket a cenzúrán, mely felhívja a figyelmet a Mugliivadék-ellenőrző Bizottság rendeletei mögött húzódó veszélyre.

_Nem tehet róla, hogy ilyen szenvedélyes, mindig fanatikus teremtés volt, az elvei vezérelték._ Okos, értelmes lány, az egyik kedvenc diákja volt a házában, amikor tanította. A Griffendélben.

Ő maga sosem volt ilyen szenvedélyes. Vallott és kitartott elvek mellett, melyek tiszteletre, megbecsülésre, bajtársiasságra és együttérzésre tanítottak, de épp ezért sosem veszítette el a fejét. Sosem lett volna képes pálcával szembeszállni senkivel az igazságért. Tiltották az elvei, hogy tehetségét arra használja, hogy mások, nála gyengébbek fölé kerekedjen erejével.

Dumbledore mindig megértette és tiszteletben tartotta döntését. Bár a Főnix Rendjének tagja volt idestova húsz éve, tőle mégsem várta sosem a hőn tisztelt igazgatója, hogy akciókban vegyen részt, vagy bárminemű összetűzésben. Inkább amolyan csendes szervező volt, motor, háttér azoknak, akik kivették részüket az akciókból.

A tanári megbeszélés után felütötte a roxforti Nyilvántartó Nagykönyvet, és sokáig csak nézte a neveket. Gyerekek, kik semmiről sem tehetnek, ártatlanok, kiket akaratuk ellenére, védtelenül sodort a balszerencse a háború borzalmába. Árulónak érezte magát, miközben megírta az első levelet.

_Peselus Piton akkor érkezett, amikor már a sokadik levél címzését kanyarította a pergamenborítékokra._

– Minerva – köszönt oda vontatott hangján. Megállt az asztala mellett, összefonta karjait mellkasán, szeme kitartóan fürkészte az arcát.

– Igazgató úr – biccentett vissza kimérten, erőteljesen megnyomva a szavakat. Szándékosan nem szólította a keresztnevén, azok az idők elmúltak. – Mit akar?

Piton sokáig hallgatott, nem válaszolt egyetlen gesztusával sem a nyilvánvaló megvetésére. Megindult, tett néhány kört az iroda szőnyegén, mielőtt újra megállt vele szemben.

– Hány mugliszületésű tanuló jár a Roxfortba?

Önkéntelenül pillantott a nyilvántartásra.

– Jelen pillanatban, a készülő elsőéveseket is beleértve, huszonhét.

Piton bólintott, sokáig hallgatott. Kifejezéstelen volt a hangja, amikor végül megszólalt.

– Nos, küldje ki nekik a leveleket a megszokott rend szerint, Minerva, de ne számítson rájuk a tanévben. Azonban én kérek róluk egy külön listát. Címmel, az összes hozzátartozójuk nevével.

Úgy érezte, hogy megfordul vele a világ, meg kellett markolnia az asztal szélét, hogy talpon tudjon maradni.

– Mit akarnak művelni velük? Maga meg a halálfaló barátai? – suttogta remegő hangon, amikor szóhoz jutott.

– Az nem a maga dolga, Minerva! – dörrent rá Piton. – Maga azzal törődjön, hogy három napon belül kérem a listát a nevekkel.

Piton megfordult, sebes léptekkel szelte át a szobát, az ő agya meg már azon forgott, hogy hogyan értesíthetné, hogyan menthetné meg ezeket a gyerekeket a biztos pusztulástól – mert kétséget sem fűzött hozzá, hogy mi végből kéreti Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén a mugliszületésű roxfortos diákok neveit.

– És ajánlom, hogy ne járjon semmi ostobaság a fejében, Minerva! – Piton már a nyitott ajtóban állt, amikor elhangzott a fenyegetése.  
– Figyelik magát. Nem szeretném, ha arról hallanék hírt, hogy az egyik tanárom ellenszegült nekem, és megszegte az első utasítást, amit tőlem kapott. A pátyolgatott giffendélesei bánnák, Minerva.

Az ajtó nesztelenül zárult mögötte. 

Ő kiküldte a leveleket, és megcsinálta a listát. Kettőt is. Egyet a halálfalóknak, egyet a Főnix Rendjének. Az a három nap elégnek bizonyult arra, hogy Hagriddal eljuttassa a titkos listát a Rendnek. A családokat időben biztonságba helyezték. Charity végül megírta a cikkét, s nem fűzött kétségeket aziránt, hogy a Reggeli Próféta hasábjain rengeteg mugliszületésű diákhoz eljutott, akik így időben el tudtak rejtőzni a fenyegetés elől. Charity azóta nem adott életjelet magáról. Csak remélni merte, hogy azért, mert rejtőzködik valahol.

Hogy mi volt a halálfalók terve a mugliszületésű diákokkal, az sosem derült ki. Valószínűnek tartotta, hogy a Roxfortba érkezésük után gyűjtötték volna be őket és vitték volna… Bárhová, bármilyen céllal. Piton átvette a listát, és nem említette neki többé az esetet.

McGalagony mélyet sóhajtott, elhessegette gondolatait, és újra Caleb McKanzie pergamenjére fordította figyelmét. A dolgozat viszonylag rendezettebb volt, mint húgáért, de nála is egyértelműek voltak a szorongás jelei. Úgy emlékezett, talán valaki említette neki korábban, hogy anyjukat még júliusban idézte be kihallgatásra a Mugliivadék-ellenőrző Bizottság a minisztériumba. Azóta nem érkezett hír felőle.

McGalagony eldöntötte, hogy beszél Pomonával a testvérpár ügyében. Talán megpróbálhatna a Rend segítségével hírt szerezni számukra az otthoniakról, a szüleikről. Már ha biztató hírekkel szolgálhatnak…

– Minerva, jöjjön át, kérem. Az igazgatói szobához! Most!

Piton professzor váratlan parancsára felkapta a fejét, és a kandallóba bámult.

**~ ~ Á ~ ~**

Piton nem várta meg a választ, elfordult a kandallótól, és az ajtó felé indult. Biztos volt benne, hogy Filius és Minerva a következő percekben lélekszakadva fog megjelenni a hívására. Na, nem azért, mert rettegtek tőle, vagy mert messzemenőkig igyekeztek megfelelni az új szabályoknak, ezzel tisztában volt. Tanárai egyszerűen csak minden percben ugrásra készen figyelték a fejleményeket, vadászkutya módjára szimatoltak a levegőbe, hogy késlekedés nélkül ellen tudjanak szegülni neki, ha úgy hozzák az események. Vagy éppen balga módon azt képzelték, hogy nekik kell védelmezniük vele szemben a házaik diákjait.

_Kiélezett érzékekkel, csendben figyelve várták a percet, amikor nyíltan felvehetik a harcot a gyilkos áruló halálfalóval szemben. _

– Csak ügyesen, Perselus! Ne feledje, úgy kell irányítania az eseményeket, hogy ne derüljön ki, melyik oldalon áll.

– Nem unja még a parancsolgatást? – morogta vissza fogai között a festmény-Dumbledore-nak, majd elhagyta az igazgatói szobát.

Amikor leért a csigalépcsőn, Longbottom a fal tövébe húzva feküdt mozdulatlan, még mindig eszméletlenül. Az arca falfehér volt, a szája sarkából csendesen szivárgó vér a kőre csöpögött, de összességében sértetlennek látszott.

_Kellett ez neki?! Talán a szülei sorsára akar jutni? Az ostoba griffendéles!_ Piton megvetőn elhúzta a száját, de megnyugtatta az a gondolat, hogy amíg Longbottom ájult, addig legalább nem ugrál meggondolatlanul és nem szájal Carrow-ékkal. Mára bőven elég lesz neki a büntetésből.

– Na? Jön a nyanya meg a törpe?

Piton megtorpant a lépcső alján, és végigmérte a kérdezőt. Alecto izgalomtól kidülledt szemmel, vadul zihálva meredt rá; elhájasodott termetével alig volt magasabb a Weasley lánynál, akit fél karjával átkulcsolva tartott fogva, míg másikkal pálcáját szegezte az áldozata nyakához – Piton kétséget nem fűzött hozzá, hogy mindenre készen.

– Hányszor kell elmondanom?! Nem tűröm, hogy az _én_ iskolámban az _én_ vezetésem alatt, az _én_ tanáraim sértegessék egymás. Az egymás közötti hivatalos megszólítás: a professzor. Ha pediglen szoros barátságot ápolnak, akkor viszont szólíthatják egymást a keresztnevükön – jegyezte meg fagyos higgadtsággal.

– A _te_ iskoládban…?! – hördült fel Amycus. – Ez nem a _te_ iskolád! Ez már az _övé_, a Sö…

– Elhallgass! – dörrent rá Piton a köpcös férfira.

Amycus tekintete villámokat szórt felé. Sértett büszkeségében úgy tett, mintha bizony éppen Piton lenne a hibás, amiért az előbb majdnem elszólta magát a két diák előtt a Sötét Nagyúr befolyásáról. Dühösen préselte össze a húsos száját, mérgében erősebben markolta meg Lovegoodot, kinek lábai ettől csaknem a levegőbe emelkedtek. A lánynak már lábujjhegyen kellett állnia, ha nem akart megfulladni a vaskos karok szorításában.

– Lovegood bármilyen ütődött is, aranyvérű. Kár lenne a tiszta véréért, ha idő előtt eltörnéd a nyakát – vetette oda. – És hogy az eredeti kérdésre is válaszoljak: Flitwick professzor és McGalagony professzor valóban bármelyik percben megérkezhetnek.

– Nem kellenek ide azok a töketlen tanárok, nekem van ötletem a renegátok büntetésére – vetette oda Alecto; kéjes elégedettséggel nyalta meg a szája szélét. – Egyedül is ki tudom csipkézni a csinos kis pofikádat, aranyom.

A halálfalónő végighúzta pálcája izzó végét áldozata nyakán. A Weasley lány felszisszent fájdalmában, de csendben maradt, éppen csak enyhén mocorgott a szorításban. Piton mellkasán keresztbe fonta karját, és némán figyelte a vörös lány vergődést.

_Nocsak!_ Elégedetten konstatálta, hogy Potter nőjének – bár mindig tűzrőlpattant, heves vérmérsékletéről hírlett – mégiscsak van annyi önfegyelme, hogy nem kezd el szájalni és ellenállni a meglehetősen szorult helyzetében.

– Nem. A végsőkig fenntartjuk a látszatot, hogy a Roxfort a régi. Úgy fogunk eljárni, ahogy azt az iskola szabályzata előírja. Átadjuk őket a házvezetőiknek, szabják ki ők a méltó büntetésüket.

**~ ~ Á ~ ~**

– Maga szerint mi történhetett, Minerva? – Filius Flitwick szaporán szedte kurta lábait, fényes lakkcipője ütemesen kopogott a kövezeten, szokása szerint idegesen igazgatta vastag lencséjű szemüvegét, jobb kezében pálcáját szorongatta.

– Honnan a merlini búbánatos ménkőből sejthetném?! – válaszolta McGalagony, majd a pöttöm termetű professzor pálcás kezére pillantva hozzátette: – Azt meg tegye el, Filius! Mi a Roxfort tanárai vagyunk. Nem alacsonyodhatunk az ő szintjükre!

Flitwick kelletlenül csúsztatta vissza pálcáját talárja rejtett zsebébe.

A kép, ami az igazgatói szoba előtt fogadta őket, letaglózó volt. McGalagony és Flitwick ösztönösen lassították le lépteiket, úgy közelítettek a folyosón összegyűlt társasághoz.

McGalagony egy pillanat alatt mérte fel a helyzetet: a két vergődő lányt a halálfaló testvérpár szorításában, a fal tövében heverő Neville Longbottomot és a társaság egyetlen visszafogott tagját, Perselus Pitont. Összepréselte száját, és állta a rárebbenő sötét szemek tekintetét.

– Á, Minerva, Filius! Csakhogy megérkeztek. Volna itt némi probléma házaik diákjaival. – Piton szinte kedélyesen cseverészett a két ellenséges szempár kereszttüzében. – Ezek a diákok néhány perce behatoltak az igazgatói szobába, és megkísérelték eltulajdonítani onnan Griffendél Godrik kardját. Megpróbálták elorozni az iskola egyik ereklyéjét, meglopva ezzel a Roxfortot.

– Ez csak valami súlyos félreértés lehet, _igazgató úr_! – vágta rá McGalagony, bár elnézve a három diák személyét, biztos volt benne, hogy a vád megállja a helyét.

– Csakugyan? – Piton felvonta a fél szemöldökét, a helyzet kényes volta ellenére szórakoztatta a játék, amit a megszólításokkal műveltek. Felsőtestével a pattanásos arcú Amycus és foglya felé fordult. – Kérdezzük meg akkor talán Lovegood kisasszonyt. Igaz, hogy ön és két társa ma este, néhány perccel ezelőtt behatoltak az igazgatói irodába azzal a szándékkal, hogy eltulajdonítsák az iskola egyik relikviáját?

Luna alig tudott mozdulni a vastag karok szorításában, de egy bólintásra futotta az erejéből.

– Követelem, hogy azonnal engedjék el a diákokat! – sipította Flitwick professzor a vékonyka hangján.

– Nekem te nem parancsolsz, törpe! – vágta vissza Amycus.

– Válogassa meg a szavait, ha egy professzorral beszél, Mr Carrow! – torkolta le McGalagony a férfit.

– Ő is professzor, nyanya, ha nem tudnád! Ő a Roxfortban a sötét varázslatok tanár!

– Pontosan tisztában vagyok vele, hogy _kicsoda_ a maga bátyja, Miss Carrow! Erre mérget vehet – köpte oda megvetően McGalagony a halálfalónőnek, szándékosan kerülve a professzor megszólítást. Egyszerűen nem volt képes arra, hogy ennek a nőnek – aki már akkor is szemtelen, kiállhatatlan és velejéig romlott volt, amikor másfél évtizeddel ezelőtt tanította – megadja a szabályok szerint kijáró tiszteletet.

– Hé! Rájuk bezzeg nem szól, amiért nem szólítanak minket professzornak! Talán bizony különbnek képzelik magukat nálunk! – Alecto sértett hiúsággal intézte vádjait Pitonhoz.

– Ebből elég legyen! – csattant fel Piton, először kiesvén a béketűrésből az este folyamán azóta, hogy az a szánalmas Longbottom rá merészelte emelni a pálcáját. – Úgy marakodnak, mint a gyerekek! Több tiszteletet várok el a tanáraimtól, megértették?!

Sötét tekintetét végighordozta az összegyűlteken: Filius indulattól hullámzó mellkassal kapkodott talárja rejtett zsebe felé, Minerva pengevékonyra préselte száját, Amycus seszínű szeme nyugtalanul járt-kelt a társaság tagjai között, Alecto idegesen harapdálta sebes szája szélét, a két lány meg rémült tekintettel, de némán várta a sorsát.

– Engedjétek el a diákokat – szólalt meg csendesen, de ennek ellenére a testvérpár – kissé vonakodva bár – de teljesítette az utasítását. Piton egy elégedett pillantással nyugtázta, amikor a két lány végre kiszabadult. – A diákok büntetéséről a házvezetőik fognak rendelkezni. És elvárom – folytatta, s szeme Minervára rebbent –, hogy cselekedetük súlyosságához mérten, tisztességesen megkapják a büntetésüket.

Csak abban reménykedett, hogy Minerva igazságszeretete és szigorú elvei most sem hagyják cserben, így olyan büntetést kapnak a renegátok, amely nem veti rá annak árnyékát Carrow-ék szemében, hogy túl gyorsan és készségesen adta ki kezéből a diákok büntetését.

McGalagony egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, mélyet sóhajtott, csak orrcimpái remegése tanúskodott indulatairól, hangja kissé remegett, amikor végül megszólalt:

– A kentaurok lázadoznak a minisztérium rendeletei miatt, melyek lecsökkentenék a területeiket, és rezervátumba kényszerítené őket. A Tiltott Rengetegbe belépni gyakorlatilag életveszélyes a felfegyverzett hordáik miatt. Azt hiszem, Hagriddal tarthatnának az erdőbe büntetés gyanánt.

A Carrow testvérek vihogtak, Piton halványan elmosolyodott.

_Mindannyian megkapták hát, amit akartak. Csak tudni kell megfelelően osztani a lapokat._

Szerző megjegyzése: Én is szeretem ám a véleményeket. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**III. fejezet**

**Felhők fölött a Nap**

A tűzhelyen egykedvűen pöfékelt a méretes rézteáskanna. Az ágytakarón elnyúlt nagy termetű kutya fásultan figyelte, ahogy a gerendákra aggatott kacatok közé szálló gőzpamacsok lassan belevesztek a félhomályba. A napkorong bágyadt fénye erőtlenül próbálta áttörni a megvastagodott felhőtakarót, ma különösen korán érkezett a szürkület. Bánatos, szomorú délután ígérkezett.

A vadőrlakba jó ideje nem szűrődött be más nesz, csak a Tiltott Rengeteg lombjai közt osonó szél zúgása – ám a kutya hirtelen felkapta a fejét, talpra szökkent, és morogva-vicsorogva szegezte tekintetét az ajtóra.

– Nyughass, te! – Rásimította lapátkezét Agyar kobakjára; szegény jószág manapság bizalmatlan volt a váratlan látogatókkal. Hagrid megnyugtatóan vakarta meg az állat füle tövénél a meleg bundát – ugyanakkor az ajtó felé rebbent a tekintete: a nyílpuskája most is ott állt a falnak döntve, a kézügyében, használatra készen felhúzva.

Még azelőtt feltárta az ajtót, hogy a vendégek kopogtattak volna: Peselus Piton állt a vadőrlak bejárata előtti letaposott gyepen.

– Mit akar? – mordult azonnal, megfelejtkezve minden jó modorról, ami a Roxfort igazgatójának kijárt.

Perselus higgadtan végigmérte.

– Neked is jó napot, Hagrid! – Piton odébb lépett, Hagrid így már felfedezhette a fekete köpenyes alak mögött ácsorgó alakokat. – Ezt a három diákot hoztam büntetőmunkára. Bűnük nem kisebb, minthogy a tegnapi napon megkísérelték eltulajdonítani az igazgatói szobából Griffendél Godrik kardját, mely felelőtlen és súlyos cselekedetükért – házvezetőik egyöntetű véleménye szerint – a legmegfelelőbb büntetés, ha ma délután veled tartanak a Tiltott Rengetegbe.

Hagridot meglepték az információk, egy pillanatra a három diákra rebbent a tekintete. Lettek volna kérdései, véleménye, de megtartotta magának. Még ránézni is gyűlölt erre az emberre, hőn szeretett igazgatója hidegvérű gyilkosára, akit Dumbledore sosem késlekedett védelmébe venni, ha a Főnix Rendjében elhatalmasodtak vele szemben a kétségek.

_Kígyót melengetett a keblén! Hacsak egyszer hallgatott volna a figyelmeztetésekre! _Hagrid jobbnak látta minél kevesebbet érintkezni vagy beszélni a férfivel – félt, hogy olyat tenne féktelen gyűlöletében, amit maga is megbánna.

– Hagyja csak itt őket. Gondom lesz rájuk – válaszolta a lehető legtömörebben. Piton újra végigmérte, arcszíne olyan színűre váltott, mint a savanyú tej, de nem volt hozzáfűznivalója. Röviden biccentett, majd megfordult, és megindult a kastély felé vezető füves emelkedőn.

– Gyertek be!

Meg sem várta, hogy a diákok beljebb jöjjenek, átvágott a helyiségen, a kopott szekrényhez lépett, leemelt négy méretes csészét a polcról, és a tölgyfaasztalra tette. Töltött a tűzhelyen álló kannából mindenkinek, s csak azután emelte tekintetét a gondjaira bízott bűnösökre: már mindhárman leültek, Luna a lábát lóbázta a magas széken, álmatag tekintettel vizsgálgatta a mennyezetre aggatott érdekesebbnél érdekesebb kacatokat; Neville Longbottom azon igyekezett, hogy sebes szájáról leszedegesse a pörköt, a szemei alatti pápaszemszerű véraláfutások arról árulkodtak, hogy az utóbbi napokban többször is alaposan beverhette a fejét; míg Ginny karba font kézzel, durcásan állta a tekintetét – ő ismerte annyira, hogy pontosan tudja, mire számíthat tőle.

_Még csak meg sem bánták! Felelőtlen kölykök!_

– Mégis mi a mennydörgős ménkűt képzeltetek? Behatoltatok ennek a megátalkodottnak a szobájába, és el akartátok hozni az iskola legfontosabb jelképét?

– Nem azért jöttünk, Hagrid, hogy te is kioktass minket! – vágta oda Ginny. – McGalagony professzor már megtette helyetted.

– Ha úgy tett, akkor jól tette! Igazán hallgathatnátok rá néha!

Ginny nem válaszolt. Elfordította dacos tekintettét, s inkább az ablakon át a gazos kertbe bámult.

– Jól van, no! Nem az én dolgom, hogy jobb belátásra bírjalak benneteket – enyhült meg egy idő után Hagrid. – Én csak féltelek benneteket. A Roxfort már nem a régi. Veszélyes hely lett ez…

– Azt mi is észrevettük – bólogatott Neville. A szája sarkából kiserkent vérét nyalogatta. – De mi fogadjuk el, hogy halálfalók irányítsák az iskolánkat és kedvükre nyúzzák a diákokat! Mi a végsőkig ellenállunk!

– A Roxfort most egy börtön – tette hozzá a maga véleményét Luna.

Hagrid szuszogott és azon morfondírozott, hogy mit mondhatna a gyerekeknek. A Roxfortot valóban börtönnek érezte: a kimenő és beérkező leveleket gondosan átolvasták, mielőtt kézbesítették, a kastély hét titkos bejáratának belső felén átok ült, a külső kijáratait halálfalók és dementorok őrizték, a házimanók parancsba kapták, hogy nem kézbesíthetnek üzeneteket senkinek – és Hagridnak afelől sem volt kétsége, hogy az iskola fölött ugyanúgy köröznek állandó jelleggel a mindenre kész halálfalók, mint azt tették afölött a mugli ház felett is néhány hónapja. A tanárok meg ahelyett, hogy tennének valamit, csendben beletörődnek!

_Igaz, mi ez, ha nem börtön? Dumbledore ezt sosem hagyta volna, annyi szent!_ Mivel cáfolni nem tudta a véleményüket, így nem sok minden jutott eszébe, amivel befolyással lehetett rájuk.

– Jó, jó… Mi ezt nagyon jól tudjuk, de nem tudja mindenki! – morogta végül. Leült végre a székére, az asztalra könyökölt, szeme a karja mellett heverő újsághalomra rebbent. A Reggeli Prófétának az a néhány példánya volt ott összegyűjtve, amit a tanárok asztaláról csent el minden reggeli után a Nagyteremből. Mostanában lelkesen bogarászta át a cikkeket, hátha hírt olvashat Harryről, Ronról és Hermionéról – bár, annak jobban örült, ha nem írtak róluk, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy még mindig biztonságban lapulnak valahol.

– Értsétek meg, amíg ilyen csendesen ténykednek ezek a megátalkodottak, addig a varázslók és boszorkányok azt hihetik, hogy a Roxfortban minden rendben. Amíg nem mondják ki, hogy a varázsvilágban Tudjátokki az úr, addig azt hitetnek el szépen, lassan a népekkel, amit csak akarnak.

– Ezt hogy érted, Hagrid? – kérdezte Ginny, s Hagrid először látott kíváncsiságot megcsillanni a lány szemeiben.

– Hát, hogy értem… Itt van például Dumbledore professzor esete. Mindannyian nagyon jól tudjuk, hogy mi történt azon az estén – de a Próféta mást ír, jobbára csak ködösítenek. De az egyértelmű, hogy Harryt gyanúsítottként akarják kihallgatni az esetről a minisztériumban. Úgy tesznek, mintha ezért keresnék annyira. Be akarják mártani, az utca varázslója meg nem tudja, mit higgyen. Talán olyanok is akadnak, akik elhiszik, és gondolkodás nélkül besúgnák Harryt, ha tudnának róla valamit. Én mondom, furmányos egy népek ezek…

– Ez hazugság! – Ginny felpattant, úgy kiabált. – Nem Harry tette! Ő akarta megakadályozni a történteket. Pont azért hívott minket a toronyba a halálfalók ellen!

Neville nem szólt, csak egyetértő bólogatásba kezdett. Nagyot kortyolt teájából, nyomban felszisszent, amint a forró nedű megégette nyelvét.

– Jól van, no! – emelte fel Hagrid békítően a kezét. – Én csak azt mondom, amit a Próféta ír. És nagyon sokan hisznek nekik, Ginny. Még itt a Roxfortban is.

Hagrid megvárta, hogy Ginny újra leüljön, csak azután folytatta.

– Még azt is el akarják hitetni az mágusokkal, hogy Harry szökésben van, menekül a felelősségre vonás elől, talán már el is hagyta az országot…

– Harry sosem hagyna cserben minket. Nem volna rá képes. – Ginny csendesen beszélt, ajkát beharapta, és újra az ablak felé fordult. Nem akarta, hogy lássák a szemébe gyűlt könnyeket. Ne merészeljék Harryt bántani, mert az neki is fáj!

Sokáig hallgattak, kortyolták teáikat, a csendet nem törte meg más csak néhány hamvadó fahasáb pattogása.

– Akkor már értem, miért nem volt hatásos a sok halálfaló ellenes falfestésünk. Tudjátok, hogy „Dumbledore Serege mindenkit vár!", meg minden… – fanyalgott Neville. A rengeteg értelmetlen erőfeszítésre gondolt, amit év eleje óta azért tettek, hogy felszítsák az ellenállás tüzét diáktársaikban. – A kutyát sem érdekelte, csak a régi DS-tagokra számíthattunk… Így nem lehet ellenállást szervezni, hogy a diákok nem tudják, mi a helyzet.

– Hát… Valaki megmondhatná nekik, mi a dörgés, de nem a Próféta, az szent… – sóhajtotta Hagrid.

– De hisz van pártatlan hírforrás. – Luna úgy nézett körül álmatag tekintetével asztaltársain, mintha a világ legegyértelműbb dolgát közölte volna. – Apa mindig megírja a Hírverőben az igazságot. Ez az egyetlen olyan hírmondó a varázsvilágban, amire még nem tették rá a kezüket a halálfalók.

Ginny előredőlt székén, végigmérte a szőke lányt. Két kezébe szorította a méretes csészét, körmei egyenletesen koccantak a porcelánon. Erősen töprengett.

– Luna, tudsz szerezni néhány példányt?

A szőke lány barátnője felé fordította tekintetét, vállat vont.

– Megkérhetem apát, hogy adjon kölcsön.

Neville olyan buzgó bólogatásba kezdett, hogy félő volt, leesik a feje.

– Szuper ötlet! – kurjantotta, s felpattant. – Terjesszük el a Hírverőt az iskolában! Juttassuk el az igazságot minden diákhoz!

Ginny egy mosollyal jutalmazta a fiú lelkesedését. Bólintott.

– Újjászervezhetnénk a DS-t. Új tagokkal…

Luna nem osztotta az örömüket.

– Rendben. De hogyan hozzuk be a Roxfortba? Minden csatornát az ellenőrzésük alatt tartanak.

A kijelentésére kicsit lejjebb ereszkedtek a kedélyek. Neville visszaült Ginny mellé, gondterhelt sóhajtások között hallgattak, tanácstalanul hümmögtek, egymásra bámultak, néha-néha a hűlő teájukba kortyoltak.

– Éppenséggel volna mód arra, hogy a halálfalók tudta nélkül juttassunk ki és be dolgokat az iskolába. – Hagrid töprengve simított végig bozontos szakállán. – Nem minden manónak kötelező ám betartani az igazgató parancsát.

Nyomban három szempár szegeződött rá a széles asztal túloldaláról.

– Van egy szabad manó – folytatta Hagrid –, elég furcsa szerzet. Néha megkérem, hogy hozzon be ezt-azt a Szárnyas Vadkanból. – Szeme akaratlanul is a kopott kredencen álló három bontatlan üveg Lángnyelv-whisky palackjára tévedt. Megköszörülte kiszáradt torkát, mielőtt folytatta: – Csak kötszereket meg bájitalokat, amikre a jószágok körül szükségem van.

Mondatai valóságos lavinát indítottak útnak. Neville és Ginny egymás szavába vágva tervezték, hogyan fogják megszervezni az új DS-t, a roxforti ellenállást. Hagrid feltápászkodott, és megszabadította az egyik whiskypalackot a dugójától. Löttyintett egy jókora adagot a teájába, nagyokat kortyolt, s ahogy a nedű kellemesen végigmarta torkát, már nem tűnt olyan borúsnak a világ. Elnézte ezeket a gyerekeket, kiknek szeme csillogott a lelkesedéstől, arcukra rózsaszín foltokat festett az izgalom, s elégedettséggel összegezte, hogy mégiscsak akadnak olyanok ebben az iskolában, akik hűek tudtak maradni Dumbledore-hoz. Az eltelt két hónap eseményeire gondolt, a tanárok néma beleegyezésébe, ahogy csendben tűrik a nyilvánvaló elnyomást a méltatlanul elvesztett igazgatójuk féltő gonddal vigyázott iskolájában – s az ellenállás lehetősége most mindennél vonzóbbnak tűnt a számára.

– Én vállalom, hogy eljuttatom az újságot a griffendélesekhez – jelezte Ginny.

– Szuper! Én meg beszélek a hugrabugosokkal! Hannah Abbottot nagyon jól ismerem… Mármint annyira nem jól… csak a nagyi a barátnője az ő nagyijának… a nyáron sokat találkoztunk, csak onnan ismerem… És hát… – Neville a füle tövéig vörösödve hallgatott el.

Ginny egy cinkos hunyorgással nyugtázta a fiú nyilvánvaló zavarát.

– Oké, értjük. – Vigyorgott, s könyökével játékosan oldalba bökte Neville-t. – Te meg, Luna, beszélsz a hollóhátasokkal.

Luna nem válaszolt azonnal.

– Az ott egyszarvúszőr? – kérdezte.

Hagrid letette a kredencre hatalmas poharát.

– Öhm… igen – bólogatott a fagerendára akasztott vaskos szőrköteg felé sandítva. – A Tiltott Rengetegből való, beleakad a farkuk az ágakba meg a bokrokba, én meg összeszedem őket. Nagyon erős, jól lehet vele rögzíteni a kötéseket.

– Apa szerint, ha holdtöltekor szedett békanyállal összefonjuk, aztán a koszorút a fejünkre tesszük és fél lábon ugrálva énekelünk, akkor elő tudjuk csalogatni az erdőből a morzsásszarvú szapirtyókat.

Hagrid köhögve köpte vissza a vödörméretű csészéjébe a feljavított teáját.

– Öhm… Ezt eddig nem tudtam, de mindenképpen kipróbálom.

Luna elégedetten bólintott. Neville és Ginny jobbra-balra dőlve vihogtak.

– Akkor beszélsz a hollóhátasokkal, Luna? – kérdezte Neville, s a nevetéstől kicsordult könnyeit törölgette.

Luna feléje fordult, komolyan bólintott.

– Megpróbálhatom. De nem hiszem, hogy hallgatnak rám. Engem senki sem szokott komolyan venni.

– Vajon miért? – forgatta meg Ginny a szemét. Tekintete találkozott Neville-ével, s újabb pukkadozó nevetés robban ki belőlük.

– Már csak az a kérdés, hogy hol tartjuk majd meg a gyűléseket.

– Hát, a Szükség Szobájának bejáratát őrzik a halálfalók. Hülyék lennének, ha nem így tennének, ők tavaly ott jutottak be a kastélyba…

– Hagrid, tarthatnánk nálad a DS-gyűléseket. – Inkább kijelentés volt ez, mint kérdés Ginny részéről, így Hagrid – talán már az elfogyasztott, tetemes adag Lánygnyelv-whisky kellemesen zsongító hatása miatt, vagy talán a gyerekek töretlen lelkesedése ragadt rá – de még tiltakozni is elfelejtett.

– Éppenséggel lehet róla szó…

– Szuper! – kurjantotta Neville. Felpattant az asztaltól, és szökdécselve táncolta körbe a faházat, Agyar csaholva követte.

A vastag felhőket végre áttörte a Nap, tündöklő sugarai széles pászmákban ragyogtak be a vadőrlak apró ablakain, biztató, aranyló fénnyel vonva be a kopott bútorokat és a szőke fiú sebhelyekkel szabdalt arcát.

– Sőt, jobb ötletem van! Néhanapján tarthatnánk nálad „Drukkoljunk Potternek!" partit is!

– No, no! Azé' ne szaladjunk ennyire előre… – somolygott Hagrid az orra alatt. Szájához emelte méretes csészéjét, és nagyot kortyolt feljavított teájából.

**~ ~ Á ~ ~**

Karját a mellkasán összefonva állt az ablaknál, kitartóan figyelte az erdősáv szélén gyülekezőket.

– Nem kell aggódnia érte, Perselus. Hagrid vigyázni fog rá.

Piton válaszképpen csak horkantott. Megnyilvánulása azonban nem a félóriás képességeinek szólt, inkább annak a ténynek, hogy a festmény megint átlátott tökéletes páncélján, s kristálytisztán látja gondolatait. Valóban aggódott a lányért.  
Mélyet sóhajtott, felhagyott a Tiltott Rengetegbe készülők szemlélésével, elfordult az ablaktól, s megfontoltan az íróasztalhoz lépdelt. A pergamenhalom tetején ott fénylett Griffendél Godrik kardja, rubintberakásos markolata meg-megcsillant a fényben.

– Tehát akkor el kell vinnie neki?

– Így van – Piton bólintott. Néhány perce érkezett a bagoly egy levéllel, melyben a Sötét Nagyúr utasította, hogy vigye magával Griffendél Godrik kardját a Malfoy-kúriába. További utasításokat majd a megbízatás elvégeztével kap. Carrow-ék ezek szerint gyorsak voltak, talán még az este, rögtön a lopási kísérlet után megküldték jelentésüket a Nagyúrnak.

– Hm… Gondoltam, hogy ez az esemény be fog következni – hümmögött Dumbledore.

Piton felvonta fél szemöldökét, a festményre sandított.

– Valóban?

– Ó, igen, kedves Perselus – mosolygott az igazgató. – Hogy is fogalmazzak? Mondjuk úgy, előre kiszámítható, hogy egy szenvedélyes gyűjtő nem nyugszik addig, míg egy darab hiányzik a gyűjteményéből.

Piton töprengőn fürkészte a festett, ráncos arcot.

_Ha ez igaz, akkor miért hagyta Potterre? A Sötét Nagyúr a kard nélkül is vadászik rá. Vagy talán tényleg szüksége lehet rá a fiúnak?_

Piton nyitotta a száját, hogy megfogalmazza a kérdést, de pillantása a festmény-Dumbledore felemelt jobb kezére tévedt. Az igazgató már a múltban is így jelezte, ha beszélgetésük olyan vizekre tévedt, mikor mindenki jobban járt, ha az áldásos tudatlanságot választotta a megszerezhető információ helyett.

Elszakította tekintetét az igazgató arcképéről, s újra a kardot vette szemügyre. Először csak ujjaival simított végig a fénylő felületen, majd lassan a kezébe vette. A markolata kellemesen hűvös volt, jóleső érzettel simultak köré ujjai. Másik kezével is megragadta a fegyvert, szemlélte pengéjének tökéletes simaságát, néhányszor megforgatta, súlyát méregette, aztán – egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve – suhintott egyet az igazgatói szobában.

– Úgy áll a kezében, kedves Perselus, mint egy született griffendélesnek.

– Ne sértegessen! – válaszolta kimérten Piton.

**~ ~ Á ~ ~**

Már jó néhány méterre bennjártak a Tiltott Rengetegben. Hagrid lelassította öles lépteit, és a gondjaira bízottak felé fordult.

– A pálcátok nálatok van?

A gyerekek a fejüket rázták. Carrow-ék gondoskodtak róla, hogy ne legyen náluk könnyű fegyver.

– Akkor viszont maradjatok a nyomomban, libasorban haladunk, Agyar majd követ minket – jelentette ki a vadőr. – Nem csaptok zajt, nem beszéltek, ha bármit láttok vagy hallotok, nekem jelzitek.

Ginny és Luna bólintott, Neville nyelt egyet.

– Hová megyünk Hagrid? – kérdezte a vadőr széles hátától.

Hagrid átlépett néhány alacsony cserjén, újra megállt, gyanakodva körülnézett, majd amikor biztonságosnak ítélte a kis tisztást a csevegésre, gyerekek felé fordult.

– Firenzéhez megyünk – dörmögte csendesen. – Szegény pára visszatért az övéihez, megpróbálta elmagyarázni nekik, mi zajlik most a varázsvilágban. Tudjátok, hogy nem minden varázsló és boszorkány akar a kentaurok életére törni, meg ilyesmiket…

Hagrid mélyet sóhajtott, s megcsóválta a fejét.

– Ronan és Goran csúnyán elbántak vele, csoda, hogy életben maradt. Én találtam rá és elvittem egy barlangba, magasan fenn a hegygerincen. Most ott lábadozik, és Gró… mármint egy barátom vigyáz rá. Nagyon szépen viseli a gondját, ki se nézné az belőle az ember… Én meg időnként viszek nekik némi ételt, bájitalt meg kötszert.

Hagrid megigazította vállán átvetett méretes tarisznyáját, aztán újra nekiindult, hogy utat vágjon maguknak a sűrű bozótban.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. fejezet**

**És hol a Rossz erősebb haddal áll**

A cipője sarka halkan koppant a fekete-fehér lapokon, ahogy átvágott az impozáns téren. A fényesre varázsolt márvány visszatükrözte alakját. Elhaladt a bejárati csarnok közepére állított faragott barokk asztalka előtt, az ezüst vázában halkan zümmögő libbencscsokor fehér-lila virágfejei álmatagon fordultak utána. Továbbhaladt, egészen az emeletre vezető és ott körbefutó széles lépcsősor felé. A tágas folyosó baloldali falán szorosan egymás mellé aggatott Malfoy-ősök portréi rezzenéstelen nemesi kimértséggel követték tekintetükkel, amíg a kúria kisebbik szalonjához ért. Nem kellett az arannyal futtatott kilincshez nyúlnia, a pazarul díszített kétszárnyú ajtó magától tárult fel előtte.

_A Malfoyok mindig tudtak élni._Piton megvetően húzta el a száját a gondolatra, hogy a Malfoy-kúria már jó ideje a halálfalók tűzfészke volt, a valódi tulajdonosokat aligha illették meg régi jogaik, Lucius mégis, még kegyvesztettségében is úgy adott a külsőségekre, mint dinasztiája fénykorában. _A kertben még mindig sétálgatnak a pávái..._

A szalon franciaablakain összehúzták a súlyos, zöld sötétítőfüggönyöket, kellett pár pillanat, mire szeme megszokta a félhomályt, és felismerhette a helyiség bútorait és a három ember sziluettjét. Piton invitálás nélkül vágott át a süppedős szőnyegen, leült az íróasztallal szemben, hátát a széles támlának döntötte, ujjait összefűzte, könyökét a karosszék támláján nyugtatta. Nem gondolt semmire. Várt.

A csendet nem törte meg, csak Narcissa pihegése, elfojtott apró sóhajai. Pitonnak nem volt szükséges a nőre néznie, hogy tudja, mennyire retteg.

– _"Két ellenséges király táboroz emberben, fűben: a Jó és a Rossz. És hol a Rossz erősebb haddal áll, az élet hervad – tort ül a Halál."_ Ismered, Perselus?  
Piton az íróasztal mögött ülőre emelte tekintetét.  
– Shakespeare, Nagyuram.  
Az ajkak nélküli fakó száj rémisztő mosolyba húzódott.  
– Sejtettem, hogy _te_ ismered.  
Piton bosszúsan sóhajtott fel a muglifelmenői alig burkolt felemlegetésére.  
A Nagyúr hosszasan szemlélte arcvonásait, aztán lassan összezárta, és az asztal közepére dobta a kötetet, melyből eddig olvasgatott.  
– Milyen kár, hogy mugliirodalom, s mint ilyen, nem kívánatos az Új Rendben.  
– Valóban kár, Nagyuram.  
– Hogyan került a könyvtáradba, Lucius?  
Malfoy a felesége mellett ült a kétszemélyes kanapén, arca fakó volt, haja ziláltan hullott vállára, egész a fehér-zöld csíkos szövetbe préselődött, ahogyan összehúzta magát.  
– Pa... parancsolsz, Nagyuram? – Szemei üveges tekintettel rebbenek Mestere felé.  
A Sötét Nagyúr nem ismételte meg kérdését, élvezettel figyelte vendéglátója szenvedését.  
– Nem tudjuk, Nagyuram – válaszolta Narcissa a férje helyett. A nő hangja nem remegett, állát büszkén emelte fel, csak mellkasának szaggatott hullámzása árulkodott érzelmeiről.  
– Erről majd később társalgunk, Lucius. Meglátod, van néhány átkom a számodra. Azok képesek felébreszteni az elfeledett emlékeidet, s könnyedén megered majd a nyelved.  
Narcissa megragadta férje kettejük közé ejtett kezét, és biztatóan megszorította. A Nagyúr gúnyos mosollyal figyelte a házaspárt.

_Az ostobák! Legalább ne szórakoztatnák a kínlódásukkal!_

A vörös szemek tekintete tovasiklott a helyiségben, lassan rászegeződtek, hosszasan méregették. Piton csendben tűrte a figyelmet.  
– Halljam, milyen híreket hoztál nekem, Peselus?  
– Ma délelőtt rendben elvittük a Gringottsba Griffendél Godrik kardját, Nagyuram. Biztonságba helyeztük a Lestrange-széfb...  
– Állj! – vágott közbe a Nagyúr. – Erről majd Bellát kérdezem ki. Te a lopási kísérletről beszélj!  
– Ahogy kívánod, Nagyuram. – Piton nyugodtan biccentett. – Néhány nappal ezelőtt három diák megkísérelte eltulajdonítani a kardot az igazgatói szobából. Az utolsó pillanatban sikerült meghiúsítanom a tervüket.  
– Lássuk!  
Piton a széles támlának döntötte fejét, megnyitotta elméjét és állta a Nagyúr tekintetét. Pontosan tudta, mi következik, dőreség lett volna ellenállnia. Néhány pillanat, egy egészen enyhe bizsergés a homloklebenyében, s az elmúlt napok képei máris peregni kezdtek előtte. Egyszerre látta az emlékkockákat és a szalon sötétjében izzó vörös tekintetet. Legilimencia – az ő emlékképei, reakciói és a Nagyúr tehetsége, amivel ráérez a hazugságra. Ezek együtt képezik a tudományt.

_Potter szerint meg egyszerű gondolatolvasás!_ Piton mélyet sóhajtott – nem akart a fiúra gondolni, miközben a Nagyúr legilimentálta. Attól tartott, hogy az iránta érzett indulatai szétzilálnák gondosan fenntartott higgadtságát. Erre most nagyon nem volt szüksége.

A képkockák visszafelé peregtek, az elmúlt napok eseményei sorban követték egymást, majd sodrásuk egyszer csak megállt egy derűs arcon, egy félhold alakú szemüveg mögötti égkék tekinteten.  
– Dumbledore portréja. Kiváló társaság lehet neked, Perselus.  
– Nem az, Nagyuram – morogta kelletlenül.  
A vértelen ajkak mosolyra húzódtak, a képek folyama tovalendült, majd megállapodott egy köpcös nőnél és egy fiatal lánynál. Az emlék már a lopás estéjéről, a Roxfort folyosójáról származott.  
– Ez _az_ a lány?  
– Igen, Nagyuram.  
– Egy Weasley. Valamit kezdem kellene ezzel a családdal, nem gondolod, Peselus?  
– Rendelkezz velük belátásod szerint, Nagyuram.  
A Sötét Nagyúr hosszasan fürkészte az arcát, együttérzés nyomai után kutatva. Elégedetten biccentett.  
– Nem, azt hiszem, mindenki jobban jár, ha egyelőre a helyükön hagyom őket... – A Nagyúr vékony, sápadt ujjaival az íróasztal fényesre lakkozott lapján dobolt. Hosszan töprengett.

_Mindenki a maga sorsának kovácsa, csak magunk felelünk a tetteinkért. Nem óvhatsz meg mindenkit. Mint ahogy Charity Burbage-ért sem tehettél semmit. A Nagyobb Jó olykor fontosabb az egyéni tragédiáknál._ Piton türelmesen várta a Nagyúr döntését.

– A csapdaállítás olyan, mit a sakkjátszma, Perselus. Kiskaput kell hagyni az ellenfélnek, aztán várni, hogy megtegye a végzetes lépését – amit valójában te akarsz.  
– Ezt nem értem, Nagyuram.  
– Potter felkeresheti a lányt, aki annyira fontos neki, vagy felveszi ezzel a családdal a kapcsolatot. Ez biztos. Potternek van egy óriási hibája: azt hiszi, mindenkit neki kell megmentenie. Főleg akkor különösen meggondolatlan, ha olyan kerül veszélybe, akit _szeret..._ – A Nagyúr hangja az utolsó szónál megvető sziszegéssé torzult. – Jobban járok, ha meghagyom ezt a kiskaput, és inkább megfigyelés alatt tartom a családot. A későbbiekben talán felhasználom őket, legfőképpen a lányt. Perselus!  
– Igen, Nagyuram?  
– Valaki fokozottan figyelje a Weasley lányt. Egy diák, talán Draco megtehetné. Legalább valami hasznát veszem. – A Nagyúr lesújtóan mérte végig a Malfoy-szülőket.  
– Úgy lesz, Nagyuram – felelte Piton.  
A Nagyúr újra szemébe fúrta izzó tekintetét, s emlékek máris továbbperegtek.  
– Ez a szőke lány...  
– Lovegood, Nagyuram.  
– Az apja szerkeszti a _Hírverőt_.  
– Így van, Nagyuram.  
– Még hasznomra lehet.  
A Sötét Nagyúr elégedetten biccentett.  
– És a fiú... Longbottom, ha nem tévedek.  
– Nem tévedsz, Nagyuram.  
Piton rendületlenül állta, ahogy a Sötét Nagyúr újra és újra végigpergette azt az emlékét, amikor Longbottom kivont pálcával felé rohan az igazgatói szobából levezető lépcsősoron.  
– Ó, igen. Ilyen szenvedélyes aranyvérű ifjakra van szüksége az Új Rendnek! Nem tehetetlen puhány korcsokra!  
A Nagyúr szeme ismét fenyegetőn villant a Malfoy-szülők felé. Narcissa nem mert a szemébe nézni, lehajtott fejjel bámulta a krémszínű szőnyeg halványszürke mintázatát.

Piton türelmesen várt, amíg az izzó tekintet ismét felé fordult. A bizsergés most feszítő fájdalommá erősödött, ahogy a Nagyúr türelmetlenül, jól érezhető éledő indulattal pörgette az emlékeit. Néhány kocka a roxforti tanárokról – ezeken átsiklott, valószínűleg Carrow-éktól tájékozódik róluk, aztán elmélázott néhány emlékképnél a Fekete Tóról és Roxfort ezertornyú sziluettjéről. Végül előlebegett egy félhomályos átjáróba lépő alak képe. _A lányé._  
– Ez a szövetség igencsak a hasznodra válik, Peselus.  
– Igen, Nagyuram. Gyümölcsözőnek tartom az együttműködésünket. Sikeresen megtévesztem a lányt, és ő számtalan olyan információval szolgál a diáktársairól, ami mérföldekkel megkönnyíti a helyzetemet.  
A Sötét Nagyúr félrebillentett fejjel hallgatta szóáradatát.  
– Hazudsz! – sziszegte. – Kedveled ezt a lányt, Perselus!  
Piton levegő után kapott, aztán csendben maradt. Nyilvánvaló ostobaság lett volna vitába bocsátkoznia. A Nagyúr szeme a mai estén nem látott izzással vöröslött. Piton hosszan állta a tekintetét.

Majd egyszer csak, váratlanul tovalendültek az emlékek. A Nagyúr ezután türelmetlenül, válogatás nélkül hívta elő a képeket különböző időszakokból – már nem információra várt, valószínűleg csak céltalanul nézelődött.  
– Ő ki, Perselus?  
Piton gondolkodás nélkül felelt.  
– Egy senki, Nagyuram. Szélhámos, tolvaj, egy piti bűnöző.  
A Sötét Nagyúr sokáig elidőzött az emlékképen. Hosszasan figyelte Mundungus Fletcher mocskos ruháját, visszataszítóan együgyű arcának minden rezdülését. Piton már azt hitte, hogy az koszos ivó és csavargó kimerevített képe végérvényesen beleég a retinájába. De nem mozdult. Várta a kérdéseket.  
– Mi dolgod volt vele?  
– A Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállásáról faggattam. Kíváncsi voltam az esetleges védővarázslatokra, mielőtt a kérésedre leellenőriztem, Nagyuram, hogy odamenekíthetik-e Pottert. – Őszinte volt, valóban _erről_ is szó esett köztük akkor.

A Sötét Nagyúr sokáig fürkészte arcát, majd kezének egyetlen apró mozdulatával vágta el a legilimencia képeinek útját. Felállt, és lassú léptekkel járta be a szalont.  
– Dumbledore mindig ilyen söpredékkel vette körül magát. Vérfarkasok, sárvérűek, félszerzetek, mugliimádók és te: Perselus Piton, a jó útra tért halálfaló. – A Nagyúr szavaiból csakúgy csöpögött a gúny. – Ez volt az ő végzetes hibája: beléjük vetette a hitét, és milyen sokra ment vele a vén bolond...  
Piton a kimért higgadtsággal követte a Nagyúr mozgását.  
– Potter egy hónapig a Grimmauld tér 12-ben bujdosott, Peselus.  
A Sötét Nagyúr megállt az íróasztal mögött, hosszú ujjait a lapjára támasztotta, szemének egyre vöröslő izzása és hangjának hátborzongató sziszegéssé fajulása egyértelműen tanúskodtak dühéről. Piton elsápadt, mint kőpadlóra hullott porcelán, úgy esett szilánkjaira a gondosan felépített higgadtsága.

_Az az ostoba, felelőtlen kölyök! Talán azt képzeli, hogy sebezhetetlen?!_ Mélységesen felháborította az a mérhetetlen arrogancia, amivel Potter a helyzetét kezelte.

– Látom, dühös vagy, Perselus – sziszegte a Nagyúr. – Én is dühös voltam, amikor Yaxley már csak a hűlt helyét meg egy kivénhedt házimanót talált a Black-házban. Pedig te azt jelentetted, hogy Potter biztosan nem jelenik meg ott.

_Mert azt hittem, több esze van ennél!_ Piton megköszörülte összeszorult torkát.

– Valóban ezt hittem, Nagyuram. Sajnálom, hogy csalódást okoztam neked.  
Az izzó tekintet sokáig fürkészte sápadt arcát.  
– Őszinte vagy, Perselus. Megbocsájtok. – A Nagyúr felegyenesedett, újra róni kezdte a szalon szőnyegén a köreit. – Ez az én hibám. Nem kellett volna másra bíznom egy ilyen kényes feladatot. A jövőben erre jobban odafigyelek.  
A Sötét Nagyúr hidegen mérte végig.  
– Potter csak a szerencséjének köszönheti a sorsának alakulását, de nem a tehetségének.  
– Ez így van, Nagyuram. Potter egy középszerű, arrogáns kis senki. Nem fogható hozzád.  
A Nagyúr feléje fordult, pár pillanatig félrebillentett fejjel fürkészte.  
– Nem kedveled őt, Perselus.  
– Nem, Nagyuram.  
A sápatag száj mosolyba görbült.  
– Áruld el végre, miért!  
Piton hallgatott. A Nagyúr sokáig figyelte, s Piton tudta, most azt mérlegeli, hogy érdemes-e újra belekezdenie abba a fölösleges időtöltésbe, amit már számtalanszor megtett, hogy az ő emlékképei között keressen magyarázatot.

A Nagyúr végül nagylelkűen legyintett felé hosszú ujjaival, tekintete végigsöpört a szalonban ülőkön.  
– Az ok mindegy, nekem csak az számít, hogy gyűlölöd Pottert. – A Sötét Nagyúr megfordult, és elhagyta a szalont.

A kétszárnyú ajtó becsukódott, s a szoba egyszeriben megtelt élettel. Lucius előredőlt a kanapén, két tenyerébe temette arcát, Narcissa felpattant, a bárszekrénynél jó adag Lángnyelv-whiskyt töltött egy kristálypohárba. Férje kezébe adta, s segített neki, ahogy az remegő kézzel a szájához emelte. Halk szavakkal csitította.

Piton mélyet sóhajtott.  
– Legalább ne szórakoztatnátok a rettegésetekkel!  
– Nem lehet mindenki olyan érzéketlen, mint te, Perselus! – vágott vissza Lucius. Az alkohol meghozta a hangját.  
– Amíg nem tudsz uralkodni az érzelmeid felett, hagyod, hogy feldühítsen és játsszon veled – addig gyenge vagy, Lucius! És esélytelen a Sötét Nagyúrral szemben!  
– Te könnyen beszélsz! Neked nincs vesztenivalód. – Narcissa felemelkedett a kanapéról, átvágott a helyiségen, a selyemtalárja suhogott, ahogy Piton karosszéke elé vetette magát. Erre a lehetőségre vágyott azóta, amióta csak a tudomására jutott, hogy Peselus ma megfordul a kúriában. Nem akart elvesztegetni egyetlen másodpercet sem, nem nyugodhatott, míg biztosítékot nem szerez.  
– Perselus, mondd, hogy Dracónak semmi baja, mondd, hogy vigyáztál rá!  
Piton igyekezett lesöpörni alkarjáról a szorító ujjait.  
– Azonnal hagyd ezt abba, Narcissa!  
A nő azonban nem engedelmeskedett, nem hagyta ujjait lefejteni a férfi csuklójáról.  
– Figyelmeztetlek, hogy köt a Megszeghetetlen Eskü, Perselus! Minden erőddel védelmezned kell Dracót!  
Piton hidegen végigmérte.  
– Nem felejtettem el, Narcissa. Pontosan tudom, hogy az eskü ezen része még kötelez. Nem kell aggódnod, védelmezni fogom Dracót, ahogy csak telik tőlem. Úgyhogy fölösleges ez a színjáték!  
– Peselus, te ezt nem érted! Nem számít, hogy mit tesz velünk, csak az számít, hogy Draco biztonságban legyen!

Narcissa végre elengedte a férfi karját, felegyenesedett. Elnézte Perselust, fia keresztapját, aki képtelen volt felfogni, mennyire nem számít nekik, hogy hányszor és milyen megaláztatásban van részük a Sötét Nagyúrtól pusztán csak azért, mert immáron van, aki fontosabb az eszméinél a számukra. Akinek életéért jobban rettegnek még a haláltól is. Akit szeretnek teljes szívük minden melegével.  
Narcissa a kézfejével törölte le arcát szántó könnyeit.  
– Te nem ismered az érzést, Perselus, hogy mindent megtennél, mindent odaadnál, csak ő éljen. Nem vagy szülő, neked nincs gyereked – mondta csendesen.  
Perselus ráemelte tekintetét, lassan végigmérte. Az szülőt látta benne, a mindenre elszánt védelmezőt, aki ha kell, a saját testével óvja gyermekét, ha ezzel megvédheti a legrosszabbtól.  
– Tévedsz, Narcissa. Ismerem az érzést.


End file.
